Los polos opuestos se atraen
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lucy estaba convencida de que su hermana y Johan debían estar juntos y creía necesario hacer cualquier cosa para instarles a hablar largo y tendido. Historia escrita para el "Reto temático de abril: La Casa Hufflepuff" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**LOS POLOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de abril: La Casa Hufflepuff" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Lucy estaba tomando el desayuno cuando Johannes Kepler se detuvo frente a ella, sonriente y con los ojos brillantes. La chica conocía perfectamente esa expresión en su rostro y, antes de que su compañero Hufflepuff pudiera decir nada, fue consciente de que había conseguido hacer o averiguar algo fascinante. No había mucha gente en Hogwarts que estuviera interesado por cosas como las matemáticas o la física, así que a la joven le alegraba enormemente haber hallado a uno de esos extraños especímenes en su propia Casa. A pesar de que Kepler iba al mismo curso que Molly, se había convertido en un buen amigo suyo debido a todas las horas compartidas averiguando incógnitas matemáticas o estudiando las leyes de la física.

— ¡Ey, Lucy! ¿Te queda mucho? Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Aún no se había terminado ni el zumo de naranja ni las tostadas con mermelada. Su madre le tenía dicho que era conveniente comer con calma y masticándolo todo bien, pero la brujilla se olvidó por completo de sus advertencias. Se moría de ganas por ver lo que Johan tuviera que mostrarle y agradeció que fuera domingo y no hubiera clases en todo el día. En teoría, debería pasar una buena parte de la mañana estudiando en la biblioteca, pero los libros podían esperar. Engulló rápidamente el resto del desayuno y apuró el zumo de un trago mientras se ponía en pie y se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

— ¿Qué es?

— Sabes que llevo algún tiempo investigando los campos electromagnéticos. Estaba convencido de que podrían crearse mediante magia y, aunque me ha costado lo mío, al fin he dado con el hechizo correcto.

— ¿En serio?

— Me he pasado toda la noche practicando —Efectivamente, el chico estaba despeinado y tenía ojeras—. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo, pero he tenido que repasar todos mis apuntes hasta dar con el error que me impedía hacerlo bien del todo. Y ya está arreglado, Lucy. Es genial, ya lo verás.

Johan la guió a través de los pasillos de la segunda planta hasta llegar a una de las aulas en desuso en las que solían estudiar y hacer algún que otro experimento. Cuando la descubrieron, no era más que una habitación oscura y llena de polvo, pero entre las dos la habían limpiado y organizado. Era sorprendente que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta, lo que significaba que Filch, el más que viejo conserje, no hacía su trabajo con tanta diligencia como cabría esperar.

— He estado probando y creo que el hechizo sirve para magnetizar cualquier material.

— ¡Genial!

Una vez en el aula, Johan cerró la puerta y se colocó frente a la vieja pizarra, repleta hasta los topes de fórmulas y números que ellos mismos habían escrito en las últimas semanas. Lucy se sentó sobre un pupitre y esperó con expectación a que el chico hiciera su magia. Por suerte, Johan no era alguien que gustara de crear expectación y en menos de un segundo ya había lanzado su hechizo sobre dos sillas de madera, que se juntaron de inmediato con una fuerza impresionante.

— ¡Vaya!

— Lo mejor de todo es que es imposible despegarlas.

— Es un hechizo genial. ¿Me lo enseñas?

— ¡Claro!

Johan se dispuso a compartir sus maravillosos conocimientos con la chica, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose con un poco de brusquedad. A Lucy no le sorprendió nada que Molly estuviera allí. Sabía que su hermana no veía con buenos ojos ni que se llevara bien con Johan ni que supuestamente perdiera el tiempo con esa clase de excentricidades, pero ciertamente le importaba bien poco. Claudicaba en muchos sentidos, sobre todo en lo referente a seguir el plan de estudios que había diseñado para ella, pero al final terminaba haciendo lo que quería cuando se trataba de las cosas importantes. Y Johan y sus experimentos lo eran.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La mayor de las hermanas parecía a punto de entrar en ebullición, pese a lo cual la pequeña le sonrió.

— Johan me estaba mostrando un hechizo genial.

— ¿Un hechizo? —Molly miró con desagrado la pizarra—. ¿Aquí?

— Ya sabes que aquí es donde estudiamos mates y física.

— Sí, ya. Vete tú a saber por qué hacéis eso —Molly puso los ojos en blanco y bufó—. Pues si ya habéis terminado con esa tontería, será mejor que vayas a estudiar un rato. Te acompaño a la biblioteca.

— En realidad no hemos terminado. Johan aún no me ha enseñado cómo hacer el hechizo.

— Está relacionado con el electromagnetismo —Intervino el chico. Acostumbraba a sentirse un poco intimidado en presencia de Molly y hasta se puso un poco rojo—. ¿Quieres verlo?

— ¿Electromagnetismo? ¡Pero si eso es cosa de muggles! No sé qué aplicaciones prácticas podría tener dentro del mundo mágico. Deberíais dedicar vuestro tiempo a cosas más importantes. Sobre todo tú, Lucy. No querrás que tus notas bajen porque…

— ¡Eh! —Johan interrumpió a Molly. Parecía sentirse ofendido por algo que la chica había dicho—. Estás muy equivocada. El electromagnetismo no es sólo cosa de muggles. ¿Acaso no nos vemos todos afectados por las leyes de la física? Si usamos una brújula, nos mostrará el Norte, seamos muggles o brujos. ¿Y qué me dices de la Ley de la Gravitación Universal? No es ninguna tontería. Es muy importante investigarlo todo. Y considero que es un error terrible pretender buscar aplicaciones prácticas, tal y como las denominas. La ciencia va mucho más allá.

Molly puso los brazos en jarra y parpadeó. Lucy sólo sonrió. Si a ella le gustaban las ciencias muggles, lo de Johan era cosa de otro mundo. Su pasión iba más allá de todo raciocinio y era capaz de enfrentarse a medio mundo para defender postulados como aquel. Incluso a la chica que le gustaba.

— No sé por qué dejo que mi hermana hable contigo, la verdad —Espetó la chica Weasley tras unos instantes de absoluto silencio—. Eres un idiota.

— Y tú una mandona.

— ¿Perdona?

— Me has oído perfectamente. No tienes ningún derecho a controlar a tu hermana de esa manera. Lucy puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Molly estaba a punto de explotar. Miró a su hermana, quien no estaba muy dispuesta a salir en su defensa, y después a Johan. Finalmente, se dio media vuelta y abandonó el aula azotando la puerta con fuerza. Sólo entonces se hundieron los hombros del chico. Estaba aún más rojo que antes y suspiró profundamente cuando habló con voz un poco temblorosa.

— ¿Crees que me he pasado? —Lucy negó con la cabeza—. Pero se ha enfadado un montón.

— Molly siempre se enfada cuando no se sale con la suya. Además, lo que le has dicho es verdad: es una mandona.

— Pues a lo mejor tendrías que habérselo dicho tú.

— ¿Te piensas que no hemos hablado de esto más de un millón de veces? Es muy dura de oído y no me hace caso. Aunque yo tampoco le hago mucho caso a ella, la verdad.

— Pero yo…

Johan agitó la cabeza. Lucy se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, dispuesta a sonsacarle la verdad a cualquier precio. En cualquier caso, no había que ser muy lista para suponer cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

— ¿A ti te gusta Molly?

— ¿Qué? Yo no… Lucy…

— Estás tartamudeando —La chica le dio un codazo—. Eso es que sí.

— Yo…

— No pasa nada. Es más, creo que a Molly también le gustas, sobre todo después de lo de McAvoy.

McAvoy era un cabrón que había estado saliendo con Molly y que la había traicionado de la peor manera posible. La chica lo había pasado fatal, pero entre Lucy y Johan se encargaron de darle una valiosa y anónima lección convirtiéndolo en un demonio azul con rabo y largos colmillos puntiagudos.

— ¡Venga ya! Eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque lo único que hacemos es discutir, porque no tenemos nada en común y, además, porque ya le pedí salir una vez y me dijo que no.

— La pobre estaba confundida entonces. Andaba un poco atontada por culpa de McAvoy.

— De verdad, Lucy. No le gusto. Somos como dos polos del mismo signo que se repelen.

— Creo que sois polos opuestos, Johan —Lucy esbozó una sonrisilla que tenía algo de malicioso—. Te lo demostraré.

— No deberías meterte. Si Molly se entera…

— Déjamela a mí.

— Lucy.

— ¡Venga! Enséñame ese hechizo tan guay. Quiero aprender a hacerlo antes de irme a estudiar pociones.

Johan tenía una sensación muy rara instalada en la boca del estómago, pero asintió y comprendió que no valía la pena intentar detener a esa criatura. Era lo suficientemente tenaz como para no detenerse hasta obtener el éxito absoluto. Y no podría quejarse si lo lograba, la verdad.

* * *

— Hola, Molly.

Pese a estar en la biblioteca, Lucy no bajó demasiado el tono de voz. A esa hora de la mañana, no había muchos alumnos estudiando; al ser domingo, preferían pasar el día al aire libre, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

— Así que ya has dejado de hacer el tonto con Kepler —Masculló la aludida con muy malas pulgas—. ¿Querrás hacer algo útil ahora o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?

— Sabes que lo que hacemos no es una pérdida de tiempo.

— No quiero que sigamos dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Hemos hablado muchas veces sobre eso y sigo pensando que todo el tiempo que le dedicas a esas idioteces, tendrías que emplearlo en practicar hechizos.

— Vale, entiendo tu punto de vista —Lucy tomó asiento, sonriendo de esa forma que significaba que no pensaba hacerle ningún caso.

— Y Kepler… ¿Tú has visto cómo se ha puesto? ¡Me ha llamado mandona!

— Es que eres un poco mandona, Molly.

— No es verdad.

Si el nuevo encargado de la biblioteca hubiera estado por allí, hubiera regañado a la chica porque había hablado más alto de la cuenta, pero por suerte debía estar dando un paseo.

— Sí que lo eres. Y a Johan no le gusta cuando la gente insinúa que la ciencia no sirve para nada. Los muggles viven mucho mejor gracias a esos descubrimientos y Johan quiere encontrar la forma de que sea compatible con la magia. Deberías haber visto el hechizo que se ha inventado. Es genial.

— Kepler es un idiota y su hechizo no sirve para nada.

— Porque tú lo digas. A lo mejor, si te tomaras la molestia de saber qué es lo que hace exactamente, cambiarías de opinión.

— Lucy, lo que hace es una pérdida de tiempo. Si supieras las notas que saca...

— Es un estudiante del montón, según tengo entendido.

— No da lo mejor de sí por culpa de sus excentricidades. Si se centrara un poco más, podría ser de los mejores de la clase, pero se conforma con ser uno más.

Lucy mostró todos sus dientes. Pese a estar en Hufflepuff, aquellas sonrisas eran más típicas de los miembros de Slytherin. Molly supo que diría algo inadecuado y se preparó para el golpe.

— Te preocupas mucho por las notas de Johan. ¿No te parece?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Digo que estás muy al tanto de cómo le van los estudios y te preocupa que no mejore y todo eso.

Molly se puso un poco roja, pero en lugar de perder la compostura, se puso rígida y alzó un poco el mentón. Papá a veces hacía esas cosas, cuando se disponía a hablar de sus logros en el trabajo.

— No soporto la mediocridad. Puedo entender que no todo el mundo tiene las mismas capacidades y que siempre habrá gente que saque mejores notas que otros, pero no esforzarte al máximo es algo muy criticable. Por eso me molesta tanto que desperdiciéis vuestro talento.

— ¡Venga, Molly! Yo no desperdicio nada. ¿Y has dicho que Johan tiene talento?

— Ese no es el punto.

— Pues yo creo que sí. Creo que te preocupas por Johan. Si no fuera así, no te preocuparía tanto y no te fijarías en lo que hace y en lo que deja de hacer.

— No seas metomentodo. Si me preocupo o no, es mi problema.

— Bueno… —Lucy rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. A lo mejor también es mi problema. Johan es mi amigo.

— Lamentablemente —Susurró la otra con desdén—. Pero sigue siendo asunto mío, no tuyo.

— Yo también me preocupo por él y no me gusta veos discutir. Además, me cae mucho mejor que McAvoy. ¡Dónde va a parar!

— ¿Qué tiene que ver McAvoy con lo que estamos hablando? Estás empezando a desvariar, hermanita.

Lucy apretó los puños. Durante un instante, se dijo que quizá estaba a punto de llegar demasiado lejos, pero estaba harta de que Molly anduviera por el mundo con una venda sobre los ojos. Necesitaba un empujoncito que le permitiera dejar atrás todas sus reservas y la llevara a tirarse de cabeza a la piscina de su futuro.

— Todavía no sé por qué rechazaste a Johan y le dijiste que sí a ese idiota. Ya ves cómo te salió la cosa.

— Lucy, el tema de McAvoy está más que zanjado.

— No creo. Después de lo que Johan y yo hicimos por ti, esperaba algo más.

Molly parpadeó. Por lo general, era una chica bastante lista y las cazaba todas al vuelo, pero su hermana la estaba dejando un poco confundida. Lucy a veces era como mamá, que empezaba a hablar y a decir cosas que, aparentemente, carecían de sentido pero que finalmente resultaban esclarecedoras.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Sabes que a Johan le gustas un montón. ¿Por qué no dejas de atosigarlo todo el rato y aceptas que también te atrae, aunque sea un poco?

Molly parpadeó, pasmada. Quizá la chica no estuviera del todo desencaminada en sus observaciones, pero no tenía tan claros sus sentimientos hacia Kepler. Ciertamente, quería encontrarlo idiota y desagradable, pero por no solía pasar de lo primero. Porque estaba más que claro que el Hufflepuff era un idiota y un pirado, pero de desagradable no tenía un pelo. De hecho, a Molly cada vez le gustaban más sus sonrisas y su forma un tanto descuidada de vestirse y peinarse. Y encontraba que su voz era muy bonita. Cada vez que algún profesor le pedía que leyera en clase, Molly se sentía hipnotizada por esa voz.

— No quiero líos con los chicos —Afirmó, cuidándose de negarle a Lucy que Kepler le gustaba. Un poco.

— No todos son como McAvoy. Ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer Johan por las chicas que le gustan.

— Sí, se convierte en caballero de brillante armadura —Molly suspiró y decidió que esa conversación debía terminar de una buena vez—. ¿Por qué no te pones a estudiar? Has perdido un montón de tiempo esta mañana y tendrías que repasar el temario de encantamientos si quieres tener la tarde libre.

— Vale. Pero, Molly. ¿Vas a hablar con Johan?

La chica no obtuvo respuesta, pero no disimuló una sonrisa porque se daba cuenta de que había logrado que su hermana pensara sobre todo aquello. No entendía por qué esos dos se complicaban la vida. En su humilde opinión, si alguien te gustaba sólo tenías que ir y decírselo, no montarte historias extrañas en la cabeza que terminaban en discusiones ridículas y que constituían pérdidas de tiempo de las de verdad.

* * *

Johan podría haber dedicado la tarde a estudiar detenidamente los planos de aquel avión, pero optó por tomarse un respiro. Estaba convencido de que, al igual que existían trenes y autobuses mágicos, los aviones podrían ser de mucha utilidad dentro del mundo de los magos. No obstante, no sabía casi nada sobre aeronáutica y en aquel momento de su vida le resultaba casi imposible averiguar cómo convertir aquel sueño en algo factible. Tenía muy claro que orientaría su futuro profesional en aquel sentido; quería hacer que la magia y la ciencia y la tecnología fueran compatibles y no le importaba que los demás pensaran que estaba loco. Ya irían a felicitarle cuando obtuviera el éxito.

Por desgracia, mientras ese éxito llegaba, a Johan le tocaba lidiar con cierta soledad. Sus supuestas excentricidades no le habían permitido hacer demasiados amigos, aunque se sentía feliz en Hogwarts. Desde que se fundara el Club de Ciencias, había encontrado a un grupito de estudiantes con los que compartir su pasión y con ellos podía reír, soñar y disfrutar. Sin embargo, no se sabía plenamente dichoso, no cuando estaba totalmente colgado por una chica y ella sólo le hablaba para discutir con él.

El amor era un proceso químico y dolía. Johan prefería no pensar en lo decepcionado y avergonzado que se sintió cuando, después de reunir el valor para declararse a Molly Weasley, ella le rechazó. Le gustaba la chica porque era decidida, tenía carácter y cuidaba de su hermana hasta el extremo de atosigarla. Y el verde Slytherin le sentaba muy bien. Era una de las pocas personas de su curso que nunca se había metido con él para humillarle y a Johan le atraía todo de ella, desde su pelo rojo hasta su genio de los mil demonios. Se había convencido de que merecía la pena intentarlo porque durante un tiempo fueron algo parecido a amigos, pero cuando ella le dijo que no, Johan sintió que perdía muchas cosas.

Lo peor fue cuando empezó a salir con McAvoy. Le había dicho que no quería estar con ningún chico para que no la distrajera de sus estudios y aceptó a ese cerdo traicionero. Johan nunca había levantado la varita contra nadie, pero disfrutó enormemente de su venganza. Sabía que a Molly le había molestado un poco porque le gustaba defenderse sola, y le daba igual. Dándole esa lección se había reivindicando como amigo y había dejado claro que nadie hacía daño a sus seres queridos. Aunque lo hubiera hecho de forma anónima y no le hubiera reportado ningún beneficio personal.

Tal vez fue un poco iluso al creer que Molly se acercaría a él después de aquello, que de alguna manera sabría que lo hizo por ella y los lazos de amistad se afianzarían entre ellos. No esperaba que lo viera como algo más porque le quedó muy claro que era del todo imposible, pero podría conformarse con ser su amigo. Dolía no poder cruzar la línea de los sentimientos románticos, pero únicamente quería estar cerca de ella. Sabía que podría sufrir y, sin embargo, prefería ese sufrimiento antes que las peleas constantes.

Johan reflexionaba sobre todo aquello mientras paseaba junto al lago. Hacía muchísimo frío y seguramente se pondría a llover en breve, pero necesitaba que le diera el aire. Lucy había dicho algo sobre polos opuestos y no le cabía duda de que Molly y él lo eran, pero de ahí a atraerse iba un mundo que ni siquiera las leyes del electromagnetismo podrían cruzar. Era más que evidente que la distancia existente entre ellos era demasiado grande.

— Me reafirmo en mi opinión, Kepler. Eres idiota.

No se había esperado escuchar la voz de nadie. Al girar la cabeza, vio a Molly a unos pasos de distancia y se contuvo para no sonreír como un pasmarote enamorado.

— Mira que venir al lago con el frío que hace.

Johan tardó en reaccionar. No sabía qué hacía esa chica allí, pero cierta esperanza se afianzó en su interior. ¿Y si Lucy había conseguido hacer lo que pretendía hacer?

— Hay mucha gente paseando por los terrenos del castillo.

— Sí, pero mucho más cerca que tú. Si se pusiera a llover ahora mismo, terminarías empapado y pillarías un buen resfriado.

— No sería la primera vez.

— ¡Ay, Kepler! ¡Qué poco espíritu de conservación tienes!

— Eso es cosa de los Slytherin.

— Y ser inconsciente es típico de los Gryffindor. Que yo sepa, eres un Hufflepuff. Deberías estar en tu sala común, sentadito junto a la chimenea y bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

Johan miró a la chica. Estaba de buen humor y eso le desconcertaba habida cuenta de lo ocurrido por la mañana. Molly se había acercado a él y caminaban uno junto al otro.

— Tú también estás aquí —Señaló con cautela.

— Debo estar volviéndome tan idiota como tú.

Johan sonrió con la certeza de que esa chica había ido a rescatarle de las garras de la gripe.

— Iba a volver al castillo. ¿Te vienes?

— Me gusta pasear sola, pero supongo que está bien.

Le estaba mintiendo. Ese encuentro no fue casual y Johan lo sabía perfectamente.

— He estado hablando con Lucy —Dijo la chica cuando habían avanzado unos metros—. Sigo sin entender por qué perdéis el tiempo con todo eso de las mates, pero tiene razón cuando dice que tengo que dejaros en paz. Es vuestro problema.

— No sé por qué lo ves como un problema. Hay gente que se dedica al quidditch o al ajedrez. Las mates son…

— Lucy ya me ha soltado ese rollo, no necesito que me lo repitas otra vez.

Johan asintió y siguieron caminando un poco más. La pregunta que hizo Molly a continuación le dejó más que sorprendido porque nunca se interesaba demasiado por sus intereses personales.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer después de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.?

— Quiero ser inventor —Confesó sin dudarlo.

— ¿Inventor?

— Usaré medios muggles y mágicos para crear cosas que puedan sernos de utilidad a los brujos.

— Pensaba que harías algo relacionado exclusivamente con los muggles. Estaba convencida de que serías uno de esos hijos de muggles que se alejan del mundo mágico después de Hogwarts.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por tus gustos, Kepler. Te encanta todo lo relacionado con el mundo muggle.

— Y también me encanta ser un mago. Las dos cosas no son incompatibles.

— ¿No?

— Tengo un montón de proyectos en mente, Molly. En cuanto complete mi formación mágica, la complementaré con los estudios muggles y me pondré manos a la obra.

— ¿Realmente confías en que te salga bien?

— Eso espero —Johan sonrió y la miró de reojo un instante—. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Molly tampoco lo dudó un instante. Lo tenía muy claro desde niña, cuando acompañó a su madre al hospital y comprobó con sus propios ojos lo buena enfermera que era.

— Voy a ser medimaga.

— Dicen que es una carrera difícil.

— No me asustan los retos. Y no puede ser más difícil que resolver todas esas fórmulas que estudiáis Lucy y tú. No entiendo cómo pueden gustaros, la verdad.

Era la primera vez que Molly hablaba en positivo sobre aquel asunto y Johan expresó cierta sorpresa.

— No es tan difícil una vez que le has pillado el truco. Es una mera cuestión de lógica, en realidad.

— Sí, claro, lógica —Molly se mordió el labio inferior y decidió que había llegado la hora de mostrar sus cartas. Estaba allí por algo que Lucy había dicho y no creía que dar vueltas y más vueltas fuera a servirle de algo—. Mi hermana dice que el hechizo que has inventado es genial.

— Me ha costado un poco perfeccionarlo, pero funciona bien.

— ¿Me lo enseñas?

— ¿Cómo? —Eso sí que lo había dejado anonadado.

— Que si me lo enseñas. Sé por experiencia que inventar hechizos no es fácil y, si tú lo has hecho, tiene que ser algo cuanto menos interesante.

— Pero si siempre dices que es una tontería.

— Sé lo que digo, pero de todas formas quiero verlo.

Johan tragó saliva y finalmente asintió. La varita se le cayó al suelo cuando rebuscó entre los pliegues de su túnica de abrigo y, aunque estaba un poco nervioso, el hechizo le salió bien cuando lo realizó sobre un par de piedras.

— ¡Vaya! —Molly, que había puesto cara de póquer mientras le veía actuar, sonrió—. Está mejor de lo que me esperaba.

— Con las piedras es más fácil. Si quieres, puedo probar sobre madera cuando estemos en el castillo. O con la ropa o los libros.

— Vas realmente en serio con esto.

— Pues claro que sí. Aunque no lo creas, no me gusta bromear con las cosas importantes.

Molly se quedó callada, contemplando aún las dos piedras mágica y magnéticamente unidas. Seguía sin comprender a Kepler y a su hermana, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que todas esas leyes extrañas no eran un juego para ellos. Realmente se sentían tan apasionados como ella podía estarlo por la sanación y deseaban dedicar su vida a eso. Kepler era un mago talentoso, no le cabía la menor duda, y en ese momento, mientras le sonreía y conversaba tranquilamente con ella, lo encontraba muy especial. Quizá no tanto como a McAvoy un tiempo atrás, pero sí lo suficiente como para plantearse ciertas cosas.

— ¿Quieres aprenderte el hechizo? —Preguntó Johan tras unos segundos de silencio—. Lucy no ha tardado nada. Es bastante fácil, en realidad.

Pensó en decirle que no, pero cambió de idea porque realmente no perdía nada por intentarlo. Además, a Johan parecía hacerle mucha ilusión. Así pues, asintió y se olvidó por completo de los nubarrones que amenazaban lluvia y del frío infernal para prestar atención al chico.

* * *

Lucy observó a aquellos dos tortolitos desde la distancia y sonrió. Adoraba cuando los planes le salían bien. No era como si le gustara entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero Johan llevaba bastante tiempo loco por Molly y Molly era una idiota que no se daba cuenta de las cosas, así que se alegraba de haberle dado un empujoncito a su hermana. Quizá no estaban destinados a estar juntos y todos sus esfuerzos quedaran en nada, pero esa tarde estaba contenta.

Se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío y echó a andar hacia el castillo. Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador se posó por primera vez sobre su cabeza, había tenido muy claro que la mandaría a Hufflepuff. Molly le había dicho en una ocasión que a ella tampoco le cabía duda de que terminaría allí, pero que a veces tenía un poso de Slytherin que daba miedo. Lucy no creía que fuera así. Simplemente era una chica tenaz que nunca se detenía a la hora de lograr sus objetivos. Y bien que se alegraba de haber triunfado en aquella ocasión.

* * *

_Cinco mil palabras son muy pocas para desarrollar la historia de Johan y Molly, pero he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este pequeño fic. Hacía mucho tiempo que me alejé de esta ramita de los Weasley, así que me ha venido bien retomar a los personajes. Espero que os haya gustado y estaría muy bien que dejéis algún comentario un poquito más abajo. Por lo demás, besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
